


无话

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga





	无话

人之一生必须说清楚的话实在不多。

万头攒动火树银花之处不必找我。

若欲相见，我在各种悲喜交集处。

能做的事就只有长途跋涉的返璞归真。

——木心《我纷纷的情欲》

 

灯光好刺眼，他条件反射闭眼，再一点点睁开适应。

 

工作人员似乎在某个环节出了问题，早已换好考斯腾等在入口处的人拍拍脸颊正要上场，两边的工作人员伸手拦住他，木呆呆的男孩点点头退了两步原地待着，视线在四周游走，绕过半个场馆向他投射过来，穿过他的身体，一直延伸到他背后。

 

「金博洋的视线穿透了我」，他想着，这令他很不舒服，可是不舒服的理由却说不出来。直到他感受到寒冷，吸着鼻子拉上外套拉链时大片的红映入眼帘，他才意识到那股不舒服的劲儿是什么来头。

 

「他才是金博洋啊，那对面的人是谁？」

 

他没来得及问，也无人可问，报幕员正在念着他的名字，他按捺住内心的焦躁，看着“金博洋”滑到冰场的中央，做了属于他的熟悉的起势——《卧虎藏龙》。

 

还是不对劲，但是他不知问题出在哪儿，或许是因为金博洋看着“金博洋”本身就已经是个匪夷所思的情景。是梦吧，这样一想心里平静许多，意外的是，他竟然还能入梦，在那个结果下。

 

很累吗？

 

那坐下吧，看一场自己的表演。

 

《卧虎藏龙》的音乐响起来，不知为何，竟比从前听起来哀婉得多。迷雾里，他无凭无依地坐在那儿，注视着“金博洋”，诡异的情形没能阻止他对自己临时改换的节目的关心，尽管他对接下来的每一分钟都了如指掌。

 

就是现在，“他”要跳一个3lz，无需担心，“他”可以完成的很好，他记得。虽然尚不知道为什么陷入这样的场景里，但是总归是发生过的事，想来就算是梦里也会还原现实。

 

听，掌声和欢呼声响了起来，就在他的四周，他左顾右盼，期望能看见什么人在这儿，仍然是白茫茫一片。音乐的节奏开始变化，啊，“他”在后半部分的方向反了，真的是没眼看，他抬手想要捂住眼睛，可是双眼还是将一切容纳进去。

 

一切正常，“他”并没有滑错方向，“他”甚至很好的完成了一个4T， 追光里“金博洋”的面容清晰，太奇怪了，他终于想起哪里不对劲，这光不该如此明亮，“他”更不应该面对着自己，“他”的脸应该藏在阴影里，没人看得清。他皱着眉头紧紧盯着冰上的人，伴随着最后的动作会干净利落的结束金博洋会情不自禁的笑，因为痛快，因为似乎从未如此痛快过。

 

可是，“他”没有。

 

场上的“金博洋”带着凛然的神情360度鞠躬谢幕头也不回的退场，这不合理，“他”应该遵照「金博洋」的意识流动，“他”不能像是突然变成的什么分身掌握主体的意识一般，自由支配属于「金博洋」的躯体。

 

他起身去追，越过冰场越过人群，将外界的声音甩在身后，然后他发现随着“金博洋”的离开，周边的场景也在扭曲重构，光怪陆离，他谁都看不见，只能看到走在前方的人的背影，不断地追赶自己。

 

他想要走到那个人前面看看“金博洋”的样子，好难啊，他似乎是困于某种魔法的接受者，堪堪限定在这段距离里，近不了远不了，进不得退不得。

 

他们正走在一条没有印象的走廊上，他毫无头绪，在他的记忆里，退场的他应该和其他人在一起，等着最后那个人表演完再回到冰上，接着把自己被安排的部分完成，安静的回到自己的房间，躺倒在床上，一觉睡到天亮，或许，可能。

 

不管怎样，绝不该是跟在另一个自己身后糊里糊涂的往哪里去。

 

“他”走过拐角，依旧陌生，去向不明，只是一直向前向前走着，视野里的景象一直在变化，仿佛堕入科幻电影的转换空间一般，扭曲混乱，晃的他眼睛生疼，他尝试着喊一声，“喂”，却听不到自己的声音。

 

真新鲜，金博洋在追“金博洋”，“金博洋”听不见金博洋。

 

 

他放弃了，索性眯起眼睛跟着走——说实话，他有在怀疑自己是在「走」还是「飘」——那些跃动旋转的曲线不停地延伸到远处，在他受不了要揉眼的瞬间忽然止住去势，与此同时，这个两人独处的空间里有了第三个声音。

 

一直“嗞嗞”如同电流的噪音也消停，世界终于在一声不甚标准的“Boyang Jin”里安静下来。他看着自己停下脚步身体转向声音的方向，眼皮耷拉盖住一瞬而起的不耐，再抬眼，那些私人的情绪如水滴掉进水中，消失无踪。

 

这不是金博洋的记忆，这也不该是金博洋的梦境，他在希望什么才能坠入这样的梦境？

 

 

“Boyang 选手对今天自己的表现满意吗？”

 

这是个什么世界，为什么金发碧眼的记者能说一口流利的中文？他盯着“金博洋”，他在想“他”会不会回答，会怎么回答。

 

“今天滑的很不理想，自己没有调整好，出现的失误比较多。”

 

这倒是有几分自己的风格，一个人在梦里大概也不会改变很多，他倚着墙，好整以暇，对接下来的发展产生好奇，入睡前的自己在想什么，他意图一探究竟。

 

“从米兰到现在boyang似乎一直表现欠佳，请问是训练上有什么问题吗，接下来法国站可以期待吗？”

 

问了很刁钻的问题嘛，他近乎冷漠的看向镜头前的人，“金博洋”的队服口袋鼓起来，他知道这是自己的习惯性动作，在自己的情绪有些不那么友好的情况下，那么，“金博洋”，你要说什么？

 

“没有什么问题，是自己还不够紧张，松懈了。下一场的话主要还是调整心态突破自己，不好意思，我要回去了，表演滑还没有结束。”

 

没有什么意料之外，“金博洋”可真好猜，永远在归咎自己的不足，永远一副我很好的姿态，往日自然的不能再自然的言行举止令他胸口堵的难受。他从来只觉得不让别人为自己担心是很重要的事，却不知道原来在旁观者看来，并不是令人轻松的事。

 

“喂，你在说什么鬼话，明明很拼命了，擅自用我的声音说什么松懈，别人会以为我真的是那样，你快闭嘴。”他站在走廊中间冲“金博洋”喊道，情况好了些，他能听到长廊里的回音，可惜，别人听不到。

 

 

他泄气的垂下肩，看着“他”对人笑了笑，转身往回走，直冲他而来。下意识的侧身还是慢一步，“金博洋”穿过他的半个身体沿着来时的路返回。他不受控制的被拖着回到冰场，在满世界的嘈杂里远远的看着“他”孤零零的窝在边上，扬起小小的一个笑容，勉强的很，好像怪可怜的。

 

刺眼，他有些生气，“他”凭什么用金博洋的脸摆出那样的表情，金博洋从来都是笑得自然的，才不像“他”假模假样。

 

他站在“他”身后，喊的更大声，“喂，你不要这样笑，不要让别人觉得可怜，他们会笑话你的，你想被人同情吗，你想他们说'我就知道他不行'吗，你不想的，你是金博洋啊，给我清醒一点。”

 

他喊的声嘶力竭，“他”却无动于衷，不过是笑容大了几分，看起来没那么糟糕罢了。他确定，自己一定是在做梦，快闭上眼睛数1000下，睁开眼一定能看到黑漆漆的房顶，离开这个鬼地方。他开始默数，人声慢慢远去，渐渐消弭，最后空落落余他一人，他开始听到自己伴随着心跳声的数字，一下一下，一声一声。

 

数到568的时候，金博洋的手机铃声打断了他。还在梦里，我还在做梦，他告诉自己，因为他清楚的记得没有人给他打过电话。

 

“金博洋”别接，不要说话。

 

“聪哥，北京时间很晚了吧，还没睡？”他听到“金博洋”的声音，“他”接了，他忍不住想要睁开看“他”是用什么样的神情在做这样寻常的问候，他想知道那些匪夷所思的虚假会如何存在，他停下来，睁开眼睛。

 

他们回到自己的房间，“金博洋”正窝在床中间，手机贴在耳侧，一手扶着，神色淡然，“没事，也不是没崩过，至少这次身体没那么痛，放心吧，好着呢……嗯嗯，你也给文静姐江哥他们传传话，都不要担心我”,他看着“他”抿出一个弧度，往语气里加一勺笑意，“天不早了，你们都各自歇着吧，不用请安了。”在一连串的放心之后房间沉默下来，“金博洋”不再说话，动了动身体，手机滑落在被子上，表情漠然。

 

他看着自己，以一个从未有过的角度。玄幻，无论是一个空间里的两个人还是隔着几千里云和月的谈话。他们之间，从未如此。比起这样“刻意”的关怀，聪哥他们向来是见面拖着他出去浪一圈，浪够了再拖着他上冰场滑一圈，累到一起躺在地上，喘着气听对方的呼吸，感受自己的心跳——我不是一个人；我的心还跃动着梦想的声音。

 

他们不说，并非不懂，只是太过了解，到目前的人生他们都是在为今日这样的时刻奋力拼搏，佩过奖牌，捧过鲜花，也落过人后，黯然退场。你我经历虽不全然相同，也大都相差无几，见证过对方的伤痕与汗水，自然是更明白如何支持彼此的失意与落寞。

 

我知你心中所想，懂你此刻所需。无言未必不深沉，无声未必不动人。

 

也正是如此，他坐立难安。他依然被做这个梦的成因困扰着，强烈想要离开的心情又被蜷缩在床上牵绊。他忘记自己方才还对“他”生着气，心里只有一个念头，很累吗？

 

很累吧。

 

 

他不知道时间流逝的速度，坐在地板上看窗外那一盏街灯，孤孤单单的，和他一样，也和“他”一样。“金博洋”躺在那里很久了。他又从1开始数，睡意是没有的，到945的时候，手机又响了。他一点迟疑没有的睁开眼睛，还会有谁？

 

“金博洋”也醒着，拿起手机看了一会儿。他转头撇了一眼继续看那盏平平无奇的灯，平淡的声音飘在空气里，“金博洋，你不要接，你还想说什么话还想安慰谁？管好你自己吧。”

 

他说出口又觉得自己多事，“他”听不到的。

 

“米沙？你们是约好要安慰我吗？……没什么，活蹦乱跳的，没受伤没难过没吃不下饭，一回生二回熟嘛。我刚刚吃完泡面，已经去见周公了你非把我喊回来……你都不睡觉的吗？”

 

扯淡！

 

一回生二回熟，“金博洋”瞧把你能的。你说假话怎么脸都不带红的？

 

他把视线从那盏灯上挪开，看着“他”为了能够让自己听起来元气满满的做着各种努力，顺便从容的分出一点细胞思考电话那端的人会不会发现对方在说谎。他的朋友中，米沙属于比较敏锐情感丰富的那一个。而这个所谓的会周公的人，接电话的声音却一点从睡梦中醒来的倦意都没有实在是没有什么说服力，他不觉得会骗过米沙。

 

“我真没骗你，我说咱们之间还能不能有点革命友谊？”

 

没骗人的话为什么要坐起来开嗓子拔高音调？他冷笑一声，肆无忌惮，反正也没人能听见。“金博洋”手机换到左手，没有开灯的房间对他的视线没有丝毫影响，他看着“他”面上露出些许委屈的神色，一愣，这是要开始说说心里话，不逞强了？

 

这可不是金博洋会做的事，他又急又气又恼，双手拍在地上，“不准说，金博洋，我不准你说，你别给我示弱。”

 

原来，我是这样的吗？逞强着，坚决的逞强着，不想让任何人发现。

 

“不过，好像现在才意识到你不在这儿，不是没有和我选同一站，是再也不会和你在哪次比赛中见面了，有点难受。”

 

是他想多了，也是，他是打不倒的金博洋，怎么会说他以为的话，他仰着头看“他”，分不清那一丝失落里到底是“他”话中的难受，还是借机释放出的不可说的情绪。

 

“金博洋”又开口了，他的手虚搭在“他”的队服衣角，和自己身上一样的款式颜色。

 

“你在想什么鬼？我才不会为这种事哭呢。就你三天两头到中国来的频率，我还得避着点省的见太多腻味。好了好了，好不容易不用因为比赛到半夜不睡，你还不去睡觉？”

 

可以了，够了。

 

“我真的很好，除了困什么感受都没有，米沙大佬，小的可以就寝了吗？”

 

听我的话好吗。

 

“再见，晚安。”

 

放下手机的“金博洋”没有话音里的鲜活，“他”靠着墙，眼睛一瞬不眨的望着没有工作的顶灯，闭上眼睛重重叹一口气，抬脚挤进被子里，那鼓起的一团再也没有动静。

 

那是这世界上只有我能理解的人，很累吧，说那些话。他站起身来，不由自主的向床边走近，身体不再受控制，可以自由行动，可这已经不再重要。

 

他站在床边，虚空里也不知道该想些什么，发生的这一切都很诡异，采访、聪哥还有米沙，都不是他熟悉的他们，他看见的“金博洋”也很奇怪，他觉得自己没有那么想不透，当一切尘埃落定便已注定无法更改，他会有很多负面的情绪，可是他也能很快的脱离出来，还能将它们转化成催化剂。

 

即便他有难以释怀的时候，也不会和人谈论。他知道这并不是一种好习惯，或许极端的话会出现很糟糕的情况，但是他既不想让人担心，也没有办法让自己开口。

 

他无话可说，即使有人问，即使他会答，他仍旧藏起许多，不可为外人知，不足为他人道。

 

那么出现在他梦里的这一切是什么？不在意被人误解的责备自己，忍受不了被人同情的斥骂梦中人，努力去安慰朋友的这个人为什么会出现在梦里？

 

他为什么要看？

 

他想不透，他觉得他似乎更加清楚名叫金博洋的这个人想要什么，不想要什么。

 

又觉得他仿佛窥见从未停止脚步的金博洋的隐秘的脆弱，他想要隐藏的，想要忽视的，想要任由它自生自灭的人之常情。

 

那就这样吧，“金博洋”，我看到了并不会丢人，我就是你啊，你不敢去发泄的我都可以接受，那么你想要什么吗，一个拥抱？

 

他坐在床边的地板上，停顿片刻，俯下身去，这很不方便，好在他睡在很靠边的位置，他的额头靠在那团被包上，闭起眼睛，静静地待了一会儿，伸手越过小山包，落在约摸背部的位置，一个几乎不符合定义的拥抱，轻轻拍了拍。

 

辛苦了，金博洋，要继续加油啊。

 

——————

“He is awesome”，模模糊糊传过来的英文，他睁开眼，一闪而过的街灯牵起一条弯曲的光线，果然，只是梦啊。梦里做了不会做的事，得到了不可能的拥抱，虽然还有比赛残留的情绪盘踞在身体里，仍比睡前好了很多。

 

听到自己的动静，许爸回头，他立刻堆起一个笑容，啊，习惯很难改变，但是这个笑容虽然不那么由衷，但着实比梦里的真心多了。

 

“天天醒了，马上就到了，回去洗个热水澡好好睡一觉。”

 

他点亮手机，界面很干净，他没有错过任何。这才是现实，他和他们亲近无比，也理解至极，无需赘言。

 

“嗯，好。”

 

我会坚持，会努力。

 

嗯，我们知道。

 

 

他在电梯口遇见车俊焕，有些恹恹，精神不是很好，两人打个照面，冲对方点点头，也都没说什么，他们都很疲倦，可有可无的寒暄没有必要。

 

金博洋洗完澡的时候忽然想起电梯里咳嗽的少年，起身从包里翻出咳嗽药，套件外套上楼。犹豫着站在别人的门口，给不是特别熟的人送药，自己似乎太唐突了些，转身就要走，咳嗽声隔着门板传了出来。

 

算了算了，交给他就走吧。

 

车俊焕愣愣接过，两人语言不太通，又都没什么说话的意思，金博洋挥挥手准备回去。就在他转身的时候外套被人抓住，他的朋友在他的目光里迟疑着开口，“boyang，are you ok？Doyou want to talk？

 

他似乎有些忐忑，金博洋心里笑了笑，没有想到他会问的这么直白。他沉默着，然后点头，又摇头，对方的眼神瞬间涌上担忧，他大概让他产生误会了。他转身冲着身体欠佳还关心他的人露出一个纯粹的笑容，抬手给他一个拥抱。

 

“Thank you.”

 

我很好，只是没有什么话想说。

 

 

他无话。

 

他只有一双脚，一颗心，一点不甘，一丝希望，一片热血，一腔斗志，一整个人生的坚持。

他将奋然前行，并且相信——

*尽管眼下十分艰难，但以后这段经历说不定就会开花结果。*

————————————END——————————

*出自村上春树


End file.
